The present invention relates to samples clamps and more particularly to a tamper-proof samples clamp.
Samples clamps have been in widespread use for many years. Such clamps generally consist of a pair of plate-like elements having apertures therein which, when aligned, permit the insertion of screw fasteners or the like through the aligned apertures to clamp carpet or fabric samples therebetween. The samples are usually provided with grommeted openings to receive the screw fasteners. However, not infrequently prospective customers and competitors remove the screw fasteners and pilfer desired ones of the samples. Such thefts are often unnoticed unless careful periodic inspections of the samples clamp are made or unless the theft is discovered accidentally. It will be appreciated that the loss of such samples has an adverse effect upon sales and that the replacement of the missing samples represents at the very least an inconvenience in terms of cost and time.